


baby you can drive my car

by justsomerain



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/F, Negotiations, Post-Canon, Ten Years Later, mentions of trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 12:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsomerain/pseuds/justsomerain
Summary: It’s ten years on, and like promised, they find each other, and have tea. It took Anthy a long time to find Utena, almost embarrassingly long, but she was not about to give up a promise she had made. Not after what Utena Tenjou had done for her. After she had helped Anthy get her freedom back, finding her had been the very least she could have done for Utena.-Vaguely related to Kinktober prompt "negotiations"





	baby you can drive my car

**Author's Note:**

> Includes references to in canon abuse

It’s ten years on, and like promised, they find each other, and have tea. It took Anthy a long time to find Utena, almost embarrassingly long, but she was not about to give up a promise she had made. Not after what Utena Tenjou had done for her. After she had helped Anthy get her freedom back, finding her had been the very least she could have done for Utena.

In almost ten years it seems Utena Tenjou has changed little, maybe less adamant about becoming a prince, a little more world weary, and who could blame her. Her brother had done a number on both of them, and she knew well how hard it was to get out from under his control, even when you’d escaped his direct grip. So they pick up where they left off slowly, over tea.

Tea becomes lunch. Lunch becomes dinner, a movie, a slow growing closer, growing comfortable with the presence of the other again, though this is easier than Anthy had thought it would be. She had been afraid Utena would have wanted nothing to do with her after all she had put her through, and she wouldn’t have blamed her if that had been the case, but the opposite proves to be true.

Utena had always been warm, even in the very beginning, when she was so adamant to treat Anthy like a normal person. She didn’t have to care, hadn’t known what she was getting herself into, but she had stood up for her. Ten years on, and Utena accepts her back into her life like nothing happened, like nothing had passed, least of all ten years and all the abuse at the hands of her brother.

It’s how they end up, one night, Utena’s head in her lap as they sit on the couch, her hand in that pink hair, now cut short, only half watching a movie.

Anthy stares blankly ahead at the screen, and she has to make a concerted effort to put away her fears. She knows Utena is nothing like her brother, but trauma, it seems, doesn’t care, even if she enjoys Utena’s company, even if she wants to enjoy Utena’s company in other ways, and Utena has never pushed her, content enough to hold her hand, kiss her at night when they lie next to each other, waiting for her. They haven’t spoken of more than that, but she knows what she wants, aware of Utena’s desires too.

“I—“ she starts, stops, thinks. “I want more.” Her eyes flick down, at Utena’s face, who seems only mildly surprised, eyebrows pulled up slightly, eyes soft. She doesn’t respond, and Anthy steels herself to power through. Asking for what she wants is hard, still so used to just following orders, but she’s getting better at it.

“I want more with you.” She looks down, trying to read Utena’s expression. She just hums in response, eyes catching Anthy’s, hand catching Anthy’s hand, squeezing it gently. Anthy pulls her up, able to face her head on, knowing her fears are probably well hidden under a facade she still throws up like instinct. Don’t let them know what’s in your head, except those times are past, she can show what is underneath, even if it’s difficult.

Utena, meanwhile, is silent, looking at her, seemingly content to let her hash this out in her head.

Anthy takes a deep breath, tries again. “I want you. But I don’t think I can…” She falls silent again, grasping for words. “I can’t be a Bride.”

She can see Utena quirk a smile, and before Utena can speak, she continues, “but that doesn’t mean I can’t be a Prince. Perhaps a change in roles.”

Utena’s smile becomes a full on grin, laughter, and for a moment Anthy is confused, worried about imagined wrong doings. It takes a moment for Utena to gather her composure before she speaks, hands on either side of Anthy’s face. “So what you’re saying is, you like to be the one who drives.”


End file.
